


Thunderbirds raise of the dawn

by Thewritingwild



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: AU., Thunderbirds are Go - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewritingwild/pseuds/Thewritingwild
Summary: After Jeff Tracy disappeared from the surface of earth, were the Tracy boys distressed to what to do. Years passed the island, has they suddenly receive a message from an unknown source...Would this be the final clue they needed to find their father?





	1. Message received

Scott sat in his father's office, pouring himself a fresh glass of strong scotch. He leaned back into his chair as he could feel the afternoon sun shine on-to his arm through the window.

All memories were getting fainter and fainter. His father... Gone for nearly 5 years. Scott himself being like a twin to him, when his father was his age. 

The man took a big gulp of his scotch trying to recall his earliest memories of his father and mother. He could remember how they came inside... He could remember their voices, but their faces became blurs, that needed refreshing from family scrapbooks. Something that Scott falued a lot. 

Old paper copies of photos were put into the big red books on the shelves, something unusual for the 2070th century. 

Scott took the last sip of his glass, before closing the book that was laying on the desk and putting it back on to the shelf. 

A knock on the door caught Scott's attention before a dark haired man opened the door. His shoulders buff, just like his thighs. His dark maroon brown coloured eyes stared back at Scott and the empty glass of scotch. ,, I hope you weren't drinking your braincells away. " Virgil said. 

Scott turned to his younger brother, and put the glass next to the half empty bottle. ,, Pardon me for having one drink to calm my nerves after the previous rescue."

Virgil shook his head has the half empty bottle was enough evidence for him. ,, One glass you say". Virgil gave Scott an angry look. Something that had become more common, has Scott started having more and more 'calm drink moments.'

,, In that case, wouldn't it be time to come down stairs and have dinner ?" Virgil pointed down the hallway. It hadn't been his turn to cook, but his older brother once again was sitting at a desk having a drink. Virgil a concern grew from day to day. 

,, Dinner sounds exceptable. " Scott mumbled and swayed out of the room towards the kitchen.

The elderly lady sitting at the table looked at Scott's unshaved face and the bags under his eyes. She corrected her bun, and got up, has Virgil followed his brother.

,, I'll bring some dinner over to Alan and Gordon. They must be starving." Grandma Tracy held two plates. The two youngest brothers were lucky to get out of their last rescue. 

Virgil had just been on time, has Scott's half thought through plan got the two boys in danger. Scott's judgement became unreasonable over time. He loved his family, but become more controling and less exceptive over the past few years. 

Grandma Tracy watch Scott walk away with his plate. Hurt by not even asking how his brothers were doing turned the old woman towards Virgil. ,, This is getting out of hand. I can barely recognise my little Scotty like this. " Tears struck her eyes. 

,, He needs to see a doctor... A therapist. " Virgil replied and took the plates out of grandma Tracy's wrinkly hands. ,, I asked doctor Semual to come around. I'll be picking him up next week when we go to pick up next month's supplies." He placed the plates down to the table and embraced his grandmother, has a gesture of understanding. 

The old lady returned the hug, before wiped her tears. ,, He needs to accept help. Today could have gone terribly wrong... It could have ended worse. One dead and one missing family member is enough."the old woman spoke with a sad and soft voice. ,, Jeff would be upset when hearing this."

Virgil simply listened has he started to lead the way towards the medical wing of the island. ,, You believe father is still out there?" Virgil looked over to her. 

,, I won't give up hope. " Grandma Tracy looked up to Virgil before linking her arm with his. ,, He is stronger then you boys may think. "

Virgil swallowed has the sentence he wanted to speak burned his throat. ,, I hope he is okay." Was all he could bring out of his mouth.

________

Scott set down in his room, putting the empty plate of food next to his bed, before turning his communicator. His eyes wandered from paper article to paper article. ' The Hood Arrested In London'. 

The brown haired man stared at the photos. This man had taken their father from them, has revenge for not saying him... Scott closed his eyes. An odd feeling over came him, has if someone was grabbing his brain and started squeezing it. 

A voice started faintly speaking inside his head. Scott tried to make out what was going on. This was most likely and aftermath of the 3 glasses of scotch he had. He thought to himself before visions started hitting him. 

A man standing in ripped clothes near a fire. Scott tried to focus on his face but has closer he got, the blurrier it became. 

Scott shook his head. Halusitation were new to the drunk man. Nightmares of the crash had become a norm. But this was an entirely different form of torture. 

He looked at himself in the mirror. ,, Stupid nightmares" he grumbled to himself before throwing off his clothes and crashing into bed.

It didn't take long for Scott to fall asleep. His dreams leading him back to the day they lost their father. It had been the first time that Scott was allowed to fully control a rescue. Jeff would smile at him proudly, has everything had gone well. 

Ready to go back home the two man were clearing up the paths before taking off in their aircrafts. The sky turned very dark after a 15 minute flight. Storm clouds were growing around them. 

Out of the clouds were machine coming towards them. Something Scott had never seen before. They looked like one man jets, with a big yellow eye on the nose. Before Scott could act the communication stopped. He looked next to him, before and explosion threw him off course. 

Nose down... Jeff's aircraft went nose first into the sea near an misty island. 

Scott pulled at thunderbird one, and excaped. He turned around landing thunderbird one and getting close to the crash zone looking for his father. Bits and peace's would slowly come up. And surface. In shock Scott looked at the broken and bloody belt of his father. But he was no where to be seen. Scott looked around, when he suddenly heard his father's voice call out to him from the island. 

... 

Scott awoke from his dream by a cold hand being placed on his head. 

They searched the island thousands of times with the GDF, but he was no where to be found. That memory burned inside of Scott.

He looked up to the slick and well trained woman. ,, You shouldn't have drank again. You know what it does to you." 

Scott rolled his eyes and turned around, pulling his blanket over his head like a small child. ,, You were having that nightmare again. " Kayo crossed her arms has she watched his childish reaction. ,, You know it won't go away unless you do something."

,, Leave" Scott growled at her. He was not in the mood to speak about it. He wanted to forget that day. He wanted to forget his guilt for not finding his father... For failing his brothers at their recent rescue.

,, Scott the GDF has something important to tell you. Go get ready. " Kayo informed him with a sigh, before leaving his room.

What could the GDF possible ask tell him? Maybe they were finally shutting their organisation down for getting involved in their businesses. Scott took a deep breath and slowly got dressed, not bothering to do his hair he went down to the communication center.


	2. Sweet memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (please keep in mind that English isn't my first language. And that I am dyslexic. Thank you for understanding.)
> 
> Scott is in a bad position, and has to choose between his family and his own addictions.

,, mister Tracy... " Colonel Casey paused when looking at the uncamed hair and bags under Scott's eyes. ,, Mister Tracy we found some important information you may be interested in. " 

Scott crossed his arms. ,, Go ahead " he spoke. 

,, We found your father mister Tracy. " She looked at Scott's face going pale. 

,, You did? Where is he?" Scott stepped foreward and looked Colonel Casey right in the eyes. ,, He's in the GDF base in new York. He's currently in the medical wing. He has to..."

,, When can we pick him up? Is he alright?" Scott interrupted her, as a frown grew on his face. ,, Mister Tracy. As I was saying, he has not woken up yet. He's still unconscious, he is terribly underweight, and the doctors say he has been beaten."

Scott glared at Colonel Casey before grabbing his jacket. ,, Where did you find him?" He growled. ,, I'm coming to pick him up." 

,, Mister Tracy you don't look like you are in a state of flying." Colonel Casey replied and shook her head. ,, Stay where you are, I've send a holojet over to get you."

Scott paused and glared at her before nodding and sitting down. 

,, Just stay put. The doctors assured me he is going to be okay." She gave him an encouraging smile, before her hologram disappeared. 

Scott looked over to his brothers that were quietly standing behind him. ,, Dad is okay?... " Alan held onto Virgil's arm for support. Gordon sat in his wheelchair and rolled close to Scott. ,, Scott..."

The oldest brother looked suddenly up as he realised his brothers were there. ,, What?" He turned his head in a slightly aggressive way before he got a more soft expression on his face. ,, I'm sorry... What happened?"

,, Seriously?" Gordon frowned as he started getting annoyed. ,, Is dad okay Scott?"

,, Yes. Although he is still unconscious. The GDF will pick me up to get him..." He looked at Gordon. 

,, Just you?" Gordon questioned. ,, Well it's good they are picking you up, because you stink like you bathed in alcohol." He glared. 

Scott rolled his eyes and layed down and closed his eyes. He had not been in the mood for the argument to come.

,, I can't believe you have become like this. Sitting around drinking... You are a danger to others and yourself. And you don't even realise that do you? " Gordon scowled. ,, I don't think you should stay the leader of international rescue and Tracy industry's." 

Scott's eyes flew open and set back up, before standing end grabbing the sides of Gordon's wheelchairs and looking him straight in the eyes. ,,Put yourself into different shoes for once. I barely sleep, eat and that's because I work all day while you guys can relax sometimes. You think that this is easy don't you? You think that I wanna be so strict all the time?do you think that I want all this?" Scott paused at his last sentence. He did want all of this... He wanted his family and his work, even though he had to give up his air force work.

,, Don't talk to me until you know what you are talking about." He stepped away and walked away.

Gordon shook his head. ,, What has become of you." The second youngest, wiped his eyes. 

Virgil placed his hand on his shoulder. ,, Give him time... I made An appointment for Scott at a therapist." He sighed. 

,, That doesn't excuse his behaviour." Gordon mumbled.

,, Yeah... But I guess there no need to worry about it now. Dad is alive. That's important right now." Virgil said. ,, Let's get you two back to the medical ward. " He gave both of his younger brothers a close hug, before helping them back.

__________________________

Jeff slowly woke up. His eyelids felt heavy, though he slowly forced them open. Two big brown eyes looked up to the nurse. He tried to speak, but his mouth just made a weak scruffy sound. 

,, It's okay mister Tracy. " She brushed his hair out of his face. ,, You have been through a lot." She gave him a sad smile. ,, Your lag has been crushed. It will heal, but you won't be able to pull them up or move it. " 

Jeff stared at her, before looking around. ,, You are in the GDF medical ward... My colleagues will pick one of your boys up and bring you home... Well when you are in better health that is. Let me help you drink some water. It will help you rehydrate in no time."

Jeff nodded and drank the offered water, as his throat burned at the cold wet feeling before he felt a relief. ,, Th-that you..." He finally spoke.

The nurse smile ,, no need to thank me. Besides you need to keep your speaking low...oh! I haven't introduced myself. My name is Leanna Cooper. I'm your head nurse." She started cleaning his caterer. ,, I know this isn't the most comfortable, but ... Look at the bright side. This is just a step in getting better. Oh! Not to forget. " She pointed to a very colourful wall filled with cards and better wishes. ,, Everyone has put together and put these cards up from your old friends, colleagues, and people who were saved by your organisation and heard about... Well... You know. " 

Jeff looked at the wall. ,, They know our names?" He asked barely to be heard. 

,, Yes... Your son's have gone, out of their shadows. They had to, to make sure that your organisation wouldn't be destroyed by bad conspiracies." Leanna explained. 

,, Why... Why bad press?" Jeff closed his eyes. ,, Mister Tracy, people were trying to get themselves in danger to be saved, to just be able to figure out who you are. Some people weren't... They couldn't be safed. So to stop this, they had to reveal themselves. " She shook her head. ,, It's insane to know how far some people would go "

A deep sigh came from Jeff's mouth. He had wondered how his sons were doing, if they were okay... If the hood hasn't hurt them. All hopes and wishes, as he knew what the hood could do. 

Leanna tucked Jeff in once again. ,, Get some rest. I'll be getting your dinner. By then your oldest son, should be here. Please press the red button next to your bed if you need help."


End file.
